Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nombrada como 'Las Tortugas Ninja' en los doblajes a español, es una serie animada desarrollada por Nickelodeon Animation Studios sobre la franquicia homónima. Un adelanto de una hora fue estrenado el 28 de septiembre de 2012, mientras que el estreno oficial fue presentado en Nickelodeon el 29 de septiembre de 2012. La serie se estrenó en el Reino Unido e Irlanda el 1 de octubre 2012. Desarrollo En ese momento, los detalles sobre la serie fueron escasos. Desde marzo de 2011, los nuevos detalles sobre el show fueron liberados al público. Ciro Nieli, productor ejecutivo, citó que la serie iba a ser un poco diferente a las anteriores encarnaciones. Adquisición de Viacom thumb|200px|Primer teaser de promoción de la página web de [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (franquicia)|TMNT.]] Después de Viacom compró los derechos de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en octubre de 2009, un comunicado de prensa fue emitido inauguración que Nickelodeon estaría desarrollando una nueva serie de televisión de animación por CGI será transmitido en 2012. Aunque la franquicia se ha sacado de Mirage Studios, la empresa sigue siendo capaz de publicar hasta 18, 48 páginas de los cómics de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en blanco y negro de un año. Además, los productos de juguetes seguirían siendo realizada a través de Playmates Toys y los rumores de una nueva película de imagen real sobre Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se disiparon ya que la compañía también reveló que estarían haciendo una película con Paramount Pictures, aunque la fecha se había visto retrasada. Personajes Principales *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Maestro Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Antagonistas *Shredder (Destructor) *Kraangs *Dogpound/Rahzar *Fishface *Baxter Stockman Episodios *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Continuidad La serie hace que pequeños cambios en la continuidad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, especialmente, el nuevo eslogan de Mikey es 'Booyakasha' en lugar de 'Cowabunga' y su hermano Raphael también ha nombrado a una tortuga mascota no mutada como Spike. La serie sigue a las cuatro Tortugas Ninja que viven en las alcantarillas de Manhattan, donde están siendo entrenados en las artes marciales de una rata qué es el maestro Splinter. En la tercera temporada, las Tortugas se van de la ciudad demostrando que han perdido. Tienen nuevas armas y más mutaciones nunca vistas. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera serie de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en la que cada Tortugas Ninja tiene detalles personales en sus diseños, más allá de las bandanas-máscaras de colores, el color de piel y las armas que usan: **Mikey tiene pecas, una cara infantil, y es el más bajo de los cuatro hermanos. **Donatello tiene diastema (una brecha entre los dientes frontales) y es el más alto y delgado de los hermanos. **Raphael tiene una parte rota en la sección superior derecha de su plastrón que además luce como si formara un relámpago. También es el segundo más bajo de los hermanos. **Leonardo, en su mayor parte, no ha cambiado, pero si se observa con atención, se puede ver que su piel es un tono más verde oscuro que los demás, y también es el segundo más alto. **Todos tienen diferentes longitudes de bandanas-máscaras; ordenados desde la más larga hasta el más corta serian: Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo y Michelangelo. **Las Tortugas tienen colores de ojos distintos. Rapha tiene ojos verdes, Donnie tiene ojos rojizos/castaños, y Mikey y Leo tienen ojos azules, aunque los de Mikey son de un azul más claro. **En otra nota relacionada, se muestran sus ojos detallados con sus pupilas, excepto cuando se ponen serios durante algunos segmentos, y cuando se muestran los ojos blancos y vacíos en ciertas secuencias de acción. **La cabeza de cada una de las Tortugas tiene una forma distinta. *Todas las Tortugas tienen su propio skate personalizado, que se mostró durante un trailer. *Todas las cuatro Tortugas tienen 15 años de edad en el comienzo de esta serie, aunque es obvio que Leo es el mayor, con Rapha y Donnie en el medio y Mikey siendo el más joven. *Cada Tortuga tienen tres dedos en cada pie, en lugar de dos como en otras encarnaciones anteriores. *Entre todas las Tortugas tienen diferentes colores de vendajes de color en sus pies y muñecas; Leo tiene color melocotón, Donnie tiene marrón dorado, Mikey tiene marrón claro y Raphael tiene marrón oscuro. *Estas Tortugas no tienen colas visibles, a diferencia de algunas encarnaciones anteriores. *La serie de televisión favorita de Leo, Space Heroes, tiene un estilo y una historia similares a la serie animada Star Trek (1973–1974) producida por Filmation. Sin embargo, fue reemplazada como tal en la segunda temporada por Super Robo Mecha Force Five!. *El elemento de amor romántico de la historia es más enfatizado en esta serie, donde Donnie se enamora de April y compite con Casey por su afecto, Leo desarrolla sentimientos por Karai, Mikey forja una relación con Renet y además Raphael y Mona Lisa incluso se convirtieron en pareja. *Esta es la segunda encarnación donde Shredder es interpretado por un actor afroamericano. James Avery fue quien dio su voz al villano durante la mayor parte de la serie animada de 1987, junto con Dorian Harewood, quien lo interpretó en varios episodios de la tercera temporada. Este Shredder es interpretado por Kevin Michael Richardson. *Esta serie tiende a intercambiar entre tres estilos diferentes, principalmente el movimiento de la boca. *En ambas encarnaciones es animadas anteriores, la serie de 1987 y la serie de 2003, un niño compró a las Tortugas como mascotas inicialmente, pero en esta versión, es Hamato Yoshi quien las compró. *Esta es la primera serie de la franquicia que usa expresiones de estilo manga/anime. *A excepción del cómic reboot editado por IDW Publishing, esta serie utiliza elementos de todas las encarnaciones anteriores de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *La secuencia de apertura de esta serie termina con las Tortugas Ninja en las mismas posturas que las Tortugas originales en la portada del primer número del cómic indie de Mirage Studios. Archivo:Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_pose_comparison.jpg|Comparación de ambas imágenes. Archivo:TMNT_2012_intro_title.gif Véase también *Lista de figuras de acción de Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Videojuegos#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Vídeos Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Official Trailer Nick|Tráiler Entrevistas Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Michaelangelo and Splinter Interview - NYCC 2012 Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Rob Paulsen Interview - NYCC 2012 Archivo:TMNT What to Expect in Season 2 - Greg Cipes, Ciro Nieli, Hoon Lee Interview - NY Comic Con 2013 Enlaces externos *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Amazing Adventures Streaming *Amazon Prime Video *Hulu de:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Serie) en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) pl:Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja (serial 2012) ru:Черепашки-ниндзя (мультсериал 2013) Categoría:Series de televisión